


Disturbing the Peace

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Mudblood, Protectiveness, Scary/Protective!Nikita is my favorite Nikita okay-, but like wizard bigotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: Nobody messes with Nikita's friends. And theycertainlydon't get away with calling her friendsthatword.EtNuary Day 6: Nikita Dragun
Series: EtNuary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Disturbing the Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The M Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061678) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



Nikita had spaced out a while ago when Matt started launching himself into one of his lectures on Diet Coke. Teala and Manny seemed a bit indifferent as well, but they weren’t saying anything. She was tired, they were walking back to the castle in the cold, and her legs still felt a little sore from riding on hippogriffs during her Care of Magical Creatures class. But she let him talk anyway - he was probably having the time of his life.

“I can tell you that Del Taco has the best Diet Coke if you compare it to most other places,” Matt explained. “Burger King is a bit expensive, but it has the best syrupy flavor, and-”

Matt was awesome, but Nikita really didn’t care about any of this. All she heard at that point was “ _Blah blah blah, Diet Coke, Diet Coke, random fast food joints, how the hell does Matt not have aspartame poisoning yet?_ ”

“Matthew,” Manny cut him off. “I love you - like, you’re amazing - but I zoned out after you started talking about McDonalds.”

“ _What?!_ ” Matt exclaimed. “But that was five minutes ago!”

Teala laughed. “I swear, you’re the only person I know who can give an entire lecture on Diet Coke.”

“If only you could get graded for making Diet Coke appear out of thin air,” Nikita joked.

Matt chuckled, but then his eyes widened. “Wait… _could_ I?!”

That earned a laugh from the rest of the group. Nikita was pretty close with Manny, and she had been for a really long time. They were ridiculously in sinc in terms of their personalities, and they’ve been practically inseparable for years. Nikita probably wouldn’t have believed it if someone told her she’d be hanging out with people like Matt and Teala, but they were cool. Matt was a massive dork, and Teala was a bit of a scaredy cat, but they’ve both grown on her.

They were almost at the entrance of the castle, when they noticed a few people loitering in the middle of the walkway, chatting it up like they wouldn’t have been standing in people’s way. As they got closer, they realized it was none other than three of Nikita’s fellow Slytherins: Sandra, Debra and Belle.

Nikita narrowed her eyes in their direction. The three of them had earned a reputation among some of the Hogwarts students as the “Wicked Sisters.” They were probably the ultimate mean girls of the grounds. Some people jokingly called Nikita and Manny that every so often, but as far as Nikita was concerned, those three _really_ took the cake. They gave Slytherin a really bad name, in Nikita’s opinion.

Sandra sneered and gestured in the direction of Nikita and her friends. “Oh, look who it is, ladies!”

Debra and Belle followed their older sister’s hand, snickering at the group. That was when Nikita noticed they weren’t paying any mind to _her_ \- they were smirking at her friends. Her conveniently muggleborn friends.

 _Uh-oh…_ Nikita had a feeling that she knew where this was going to go.

“What do you guys want?” Manny grumbled.

“Look, we don’t want any trouble,” Teala said nervously. “We just wanna get through.”

Sandra held a hand up to her ear. “What? Did you hear something, girls?”

“Hmmm…” Belle murmured. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Oh, wait a minute,” Debra added. “I think I hear a bunch of knockoff wizards.”

Yeah, Nikita’s suspicions were correct. The Wicked Sisters were part of a totally pureblood family. Unfortunately, they were the kinds of purebloods who hated everyone who wasn’t a pureblood. E.I., anyone who was born from one muggle parent, or from two muggles. E.I., Matt, Teala and Manny.

“Why don’t you all just back off?” Nikita demanded. She really wasn’t in the mood to deal with this right now.

“Yeah!” Matt added. “We have just as much right to be here as you all do!”

Sandra scoffed. “What right do you worms have again? People like you are _not_ real wizards or witches. Ergo, people like _you_ don’t belong here.”

“Ugh, I know, right?” Debra said, rolling her eyes. Then she turned back to Nikita's group. “You sacks of dirt need to learn your place already.”

Belle agreed. “I’d suggest you Mudbloods move along, before this gets any worse for you.”

 _Oh,_ Nikita griped. _Oh,_ hell _no._

They did _not_ just say that. Nikita knew for a _fact_ they didn’t just use that word to describe her friends. Not. That. Effing. Word.

As far as Nikita knew, the Dragun family was a pretty darn pure pureblood family. Magic had run in their family for generations. Even so, Nikita’s parents had raised her to believe that witches and wizards of _all_ backgrounds deserved a chance to prove themselves with their magical abilities. The one time she’d used that word was a long, long time ago, before she even knew what it meant. Her mom had scolded her for it, and she vowed to never say it (or let anyone _else_ say it, for that matter) ever again.

Teala flinched at the sound of the sisters saying that word, and Manny pulled her behind him protectively. Matt clenched his fist with one hand, and pointed at the witches in the other.

“Hey!” he exclaimed. “You can’t talk to us like-”

“Matt,” Nikita said, putting a hand on his shoulder. A wide, plastic smile donned her face, and she spoke in a chipper voice. “Why don’t I handle this, mkay?”

Matt blinked a few times. He seemed a little uncertain at first - he usually was about these kinds of things. But he eventually agreed.

“Okay…” Matt whispered hesitantly. “But no tongue gluing hexes this time.”

Nikita rolled her eyes. “Have some faith in me, Patrick.”

With that, she moved past her friends and made her way toward the three bullies. She kept up a cheery demeanor to hide her rage.

“Hi, ladies!~” Nikita sang, waving a little flirty-wave in their direction. She stopped a few yards in front of them.

Sandra scoffed at Nikita. “What do you want, blood traitor?” she demanded.

Ah, another one. “Blood traitor” was a word that some prejudice bitches used to refer to any wizard who associated themselves with Muggleborns. Or in other words, a witch or wizard who qualified as a decent human being.

Her smile didn’t falter. “My name is Nikita, actually. And I suggest you watch how you talk to me. And how you talk to those three back there.”

Sandra didn’t let up. “Listen here. If you think we’re just going to-”

“I didn’t ask you for your opinion, thanks!” Nikita pointed at her three companions behind her. “Y’know, my friends back there are pretty badass at magic. Like my main bitch Manny - he was able to levitate a boulder two or three times his size, and he chucked it across the courtyard without breaking a sweat! And MatPat back there. He might be a total nerd, but he’s one of the best transconfiguation casters I’ve ever seen in my life! He once turned his cat into a book, a candelabra, and right back to a cat in one go. Oh - and homegirl Teala over there? She was scared _shitless_ when she first got here, but just the other day, I saw disarming someone when she was practicing that spell on the first try! Crazy, isn’t it?”

The three girls’ faces all morphed from snarky to a straight up “ _what the hell?_ ” Their eyebrows were knitted, and their mouths were half-open, like they couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Did these girls honestly think so little of Muggleborns that they couldn’t kick ass with their magic? Apparently. Nikita thought only old, stuffy wizards thought like that.

“What exactly is your point, Mudblood-lover?” Bell snapped, going back to her bitchy tone.

Nikita shrugged. “I’m just saying, these guys are total pros at this stuff. Maybe you three could learn a thing or two from them. It _is_ a school after all; why don’t you guys try filling those black voids of a brain with something?”

Debra made a face like Nikita had just insulted her grandma. “Excuse you?!”

“No, thank you! I’m not finished yet,” Nikita chirped. “Just one more thing…” She pulled her wand out of her robe and pointed it at the girls. She swiped her hand upward and hissed, “ _Levicorpus!_ ”

Alright, sure. It wasn’t necessary to say that out loud, but she felt like it.

In an instant, all three witches were swept off their feet and fell to the ground. They all shrieked as they were hoisted up into the air by their ankles. They struggled and threw their arms around as they were hanging upside down.

Hey, Matt said not to do anything to their _tongues._ He didn’t say _this_ was off the table.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Sandra demanded. “Let us down _right now!_ ”

Nikita jerked her wand back, and the bullies flew towards her. They stopped inches in front of her, and she lowered her voice an octave. “I highly suggest you all shut up, and listen for a sec, 'kay? If I ever catch _any of you_ using that word again, _especially_ if you’re talking about my friends, I will rip your eyeballs out of your sockets and feed them to the hippogriffs.”

Nikita couldn’t tell if it was the fact that they were upside down, or if her threats got to them. But they looked pretty freaked out.

“ _Liberacorpus,_ ” she hissed, and the girls all collapsed to the ground in a heap. “You all have a nice day, now!” Nikita chirped.

For some reason, the three of them didn’t seem too eager to return her positive attitude. They just scrambled up and started scurrying away. Psh, some people.

 _Well,_ she thought, _there’s my good deed for the day._

She turned back to her friends. They all seemed pretty shocked, but at least those bitches didn’t hurt them.

“You guys good?” she asked them.

“Yeah,” Teala replied. “Dude, that was so cool!”

Manny’s face immediately lit up. “Girl, have I ever told you how much of a badass you are?”

“You can probably stand to mention it more.”

Matt seemed a bit less enthusiastic. “Nikita, I really wish you’d do that less..”

“You told me not to use the tongue-locking hex. I didn’t use it, did I? Besides, they were trying to mess with you guys. I wasn’t just gonna stand by and let them say that crap to you.”

The three of them seemed to cheer up a little bit. Sure, maybe Nikita was a bit of a troublemaker, and maybe she was a little violent sometimes. But one thing was certain. She'd always be there for her friends whenever she needed them.

“Well, at least those three are out of your hair,” Manny pointed out.

Nikita looped her arms through Manny’s and Teala’s. “Teala,” she said, “you said earlier that Ro was in the kitchen baking something, right?”

Teala must not have been expecting the friendly gesture at first, but her face lit up. “Yeah! She’s making treacle tarts.”

“Awesome! What do you guys say we see if we can get in on those? I’m starving.”

“I’m sure Ro would be happy to let us have some,” Matt said.

“I’m so down, you guys!” Manny agreed.

As they kept walking, Matt turned to her and offered her a smile. “Thanks for that back there, Nikita.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Teala added.

“You’re the best,” Manny said.

She smiled back. “Don’t mention it, nerds.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll teach the lot and treat them just the same."  
> \- Helga Hufflepuff
> 
> I've said this before and I'll say it again - protective Nikita is my favorite Nikita!


End file.
